Cloud platforms such as the SALESFORCE platform allow for sharing processing resources and data in a multi-tenant network that offers computing services on demand to customers. More generally, cloud computing enables ubiquitous, on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services), which can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort. The SALESFORCE platform may provide numerous companies with an environment to deploy applications that provide an interface for case management and task management, and a system for automatically handling events.
The SALESFORCE platform can facilitate processing millions, hundreds of millions, or even billions of records while optimizing the performance of data loads and integration into a company's services. However, manipulation of even moderately large datasets on the SALESFORCE platform is difficult due to governors limiting how many times a process can loop through a dataset in any single context. Unfortunately, looping operations are necessary when performing complex calculations using multiple dimensions in a dataset. As such, these constraints limit the ability of the SALESFORCE platform to efficiently query datasets to obtain insights and generate useful outputs.